Child of Light
by Lemonade Lunatic
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a special child. A daughter of a goddess a wizard and a magician. Yup that child is me and this is my story up until now. Let's hope I don't get attacked by Zeus, the Ministry of Magic, or the House of Life for sharing this.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**Me: So this is my new story**

**Alter Ego: No dip Sherlock!**

**Me: Oh shut up! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

I was eating a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich when it happened. What happened? Meh, you'll find out. First I think you might need a little back story. Hello, my name's Dawn Davis. The time I'm writing this story I'm 16, but the time the story is taking place, I'm 11. Yay, that awkward time between being a child and a teen. Need a description of how I look? I have naturally blonde hair but since I was ten I decided my hair needed more color and I've dyed my hair with pink and orange streaks. I have blue eyes, but they aren't real startling. I've always been short, always. Just think shorter than yourself then basically that's me. You know, unless you're five or something. Anyways, my mother is not to be named yet, my dad is a CEO of a solar power company or something around those lines. I never bothered to learn really, also he has some wizard blood in him but I think he's a Squib or just hates using magic. I have one brother named Mark, he's adopted. My family isn't terrible but still my life isn't exactly rainbow and unicorns. I hope that's enough information. Now to the actual story.

My dad, Mark, and I were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when an owl swooped in.

"Holy poop on a cracker!" I yelled, usually I would cuss but I don't need to pass that one to nine year-old Mark.

"It has a letter on its foot" replied my dad calmly.

I saw that it did indeed and I untied it.

_To Miss Davis_

_At 1890 Birch Ave._

_Mount Pleasant, South Carolina_

There were three pieces of paper- no parchment- in the envelope. I took out the first parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Davis _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

The next parchment said this

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_ sets of plain work robes (black) _

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

The final parchment said this:

_Dear Miss Davis,_

_Yes you have been accepted to Hogwarts which is indeed in England and we know you are in America. Please write a response on whether you are going or not. If yes, we shall send a professor to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your supplies and shall transport you to school. If no, we ask you not to tell anyone about our race, If you do, I fear we shall be in great danger and you might die painfully or at least get your memory wiped. _

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

"Dad, this letter says I'm accepted to a school called Pig Acne in England that teaches magic. May I send a response that says yes? It sounds awesome even if it is a joke" I said after reading it through.

"Of course! You can go to Hogwarts just like my brothers and sister! I never had enough magic blood to go, but you seem to!" he yelled.

"Dad, I'm very sorry that you didn't get to go to Pig Pimples. But, I'm taking that as a yes" I replied.

"Of course dear, if want to go I shall not stop you. Also, please call it Hogwarts and not Pig Pimples." He said with laughter in his voice.

Yay for bi-polar fathers! But I wrote on a piece of paper with a pen:

_Dear Minerva,_

_I would love to go to Hogwarts. Just saying I might slip up and call it Pig Pimples or Pig Acne once in a while. I hope that won't be too bad for my grades and whatnot. Also, I'm calling you Minerva in letters because you didn't tell me to call you Professor or anything in your letter. Sorry to be a jerk._

_-Dawn Davis _

And then I tied it onto the owl.

"Take that to Minerva McGonagall please" I said then watched it fly off.

"Well, let's finish our sandwiches, for they shall not eat themselves!" I said in a sarcastic voice I said after observing the faces of my father and Mark. After that all that was heard was the eating of the sandwiches for five minutes.

"Another owl! They must teleport or something!" I yelled after thirty minutes of reading The Phantom of the Opera.

_Dear Miss Davis,_

_Thank you for that quick response. A professor shall be sent in two days to take you to Diagon Alley. I_

_D advise not calling Hogwarts Pig Pimples near Professor Snape or Professor Binns. Also, I shall let you call me Minerva in letters but in person you must call me Professor. If you need to change the date please write us another note._

_-Professor McGonagall_

"Da-ad! Can I go with a Hogwarts professor in two days to get my stuff for Hogwarts?!" I yelled.

"Sure!" he yelled back. In case you couldn't tell, we like to yell. Hey, that rhymed. Wait what?

Oh yeah, I got another piece of paper and wrote

_Dear Minerva_

_Thank you for the advice. I am free to go to Diagon Alley on Sunday, which is two days from now if the time zones are wonky. _

_-Dawn_

And I sent my last letter for the day.

"Dawn! Chelsea is here!" I heard my father yelled.

Chelsea has been my best friend since we were four. AH I remember the time we first met.

_Flashback_

_I was playing with my favorite doll when a girl with a brown ponytail and asked_

_"May I play with your dolly?"_

_"NO! My daddy bought it for me and only for me!" I yelled back._

_She burst into tears and cried "I just wanted to play with a dolly! My mommy and daddy don't have enough money to buy me a dolly!"_

_I felt pity for her and handed her the doll. "Here, just don't break it. If you do, I shall send my pack of wild unicorns after you!" I said jokingly._

_"I won't!" she said "By the way my name's Chelsea! Wanna be friends?" she asked._

_"Sure! My name's Dawn!" I said and then we proceeded to skip around the playground together._

Back to normal

"Chelsea! Oh my god I haven't seen you since Wednesday! We need to talk about everything" I yelled as she walked into my bedroom.

She laughed "Oh Dawn! Of course! Who shall start first though?"

"You shall because whatever happened to you probably isn't as exciting as mine!" I yelled.

"Well, I went to the movies and watched Frozen with Melanie, ate food, slept, and got my mom to buy The Phantom of the Opera at Walmart, so I watched that too" she said.

"Well, I read The Phantom of the Opera, got accepted to a weird British school called Pig Acne-" I started

"Seriously? Pig Acne?" she asked.

"Actually, Hogwarts but Pig Acne sounds funnier. I said yes and now I'm going to a boarding school in England."

"WHAT? Without me? I demand you write a letter and tell them to invite me!" she yelled.

"Dude, just calm down. If you're accepted you'll get a letter. For some strange reason, from an owl" I said.

"If I don't get a letter, please demand the person who runs it to invite" she said with laugh.

"Of course! If I didn't have someone like you, I might die of boredom!" I said very loudly.

"Alas! Let us go outside and gape at the cute boys!" she yelled.

We ran to my backyard which is actually kind of pitiful compared to some that you would see around my town. It has a black metal fence around it and there's one big tree. The grass is pretty much nonexistent, but random flowers took its place. We ran to the tree a climbed up it. We had a pretty good view of the neighborhood. There was Chelsea's house on the right, Seth was on the left. Seth was pretty hot for an eleven year old. **(This is my opinion of how a hot eleven year old would look) **He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. God, he had a deep voice, especially for an eleven year old. He was also pretty funny and kind of nerdy. So in my book, hot and awesome.

"God! Seth is looking over here!" I heard Chelsea yell whisper.

"Hey Dawn? Are you still up in that tree?" he called.

"Maybe!" Chelsea called out.

"Chelsea, I do know the difference between Dawn and your voices" he called back.

"Cause you're stalking us!" I yelled.

"Am not! We just happen to go to the same school and live in the same neighborhood! Plus the fact your father invites the neighborhood to your house for a Christmas party!" he yelled back.

"Stalker!" we yelled back.

"Says the people that are looking at me through a tree!" he yelled back.

"Touché" I replied.

"Anyways, Dawn, would you come down here?" he asked.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"How does one kill you when you run so fats you might as well teleport" he said.

"Again, Touché" I replied then climbed down.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Um, you know, that summer dance next week? Uh, would you be my date?" he rushed.

"Oh hell no. I'd be killed by all the other girls in the neighborhood!"

"Could I at least have a dance then?"

"Meh, as long as I don't die" I replied.

"Okay, thanks, oh one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Can you wear a a dress that isn't ripped or anything? You know something more normal?" he asked.

"Monsieur, that is not in my wardrobe and I do not have enough money to buy one! But I'll try to look decent" I replied.

"Good enough" he sighed.

"Now, may I return to my friend?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Bye rich boy!" I called as we walked back.

"Bye pretty girl" he called back.

I blushed. People have complimented my appearance before, but it totally changed when Seth called me pretty. I silently climbed back up the tree.

'What did he want?" asked Chelsea excitedly.

"He asked me to the summer dance. I said no but we had an agreement to at least dance" I replied simply.

"OMG! Dawn! Your crush asked you to the summer dance yet you didn't say yes? Are you sane?" she nearly yelled.

"Of course not! But I do have an excuse, I don't want to be torn to shreds by the other girls" I said shuddering at "other girls".

"Ah, yes they are quite terrifying" she relied.

"CHELSEA VENDIMIA! Come back right now or you shall be grounded!" I heard a voice yell.

Chelsea groaned "Sorry Dawn, mother must be being bi-polar again. Sorry."

"Tis fine! We both have bi-polar parents!" I said giggling.

"Bye!"

"Bye"

And from there the next two days were dull until It was Sunday and I remember I was buying my stuff for Pig Acne! I grabbed my favorite tank top –orange and light pink to match my hair- and skinny jeans. I grabbed some cute boots and a nice black jacket. I went to my bathroom and put my hair into a ponytail letting some parts of my dyed hair to hang loose. I went into the kitchen and got a piece of toast. Mmm toast, now I'm hungry. Anyways, it was around 11 o'clock when a professor arrived. A tall woman with a very tight bun and square glasses.

"Hello, I assume you are Ms. Davis?" she asked.

"At your service! Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Professor McGonagall, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, one problem I doubt I have enough money to buy anything" I said showing her my purse which had a measly five dollars and some gum wrappers.

"Ah, your ancestors were wizard and they still have their vault in Gringrotts, the wizard bank." She replied.

"Ah, great! Now let me go call my dad to tell him I'm going to get my Hogwarts stuff. Hey, when do you think we'll be back?"

"Probably around 3 o'clock"

"Okay, thanks Minerva"

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed dad.

"Dad, I'm going to go to get my Hogwarts stuff with one of the professors. I'll be around 3. Bye!"

I hung up then went to Minerva.

"Ready!"

"Okay, now we shall use Floo powder."

"Sounds fun! How does it work?"

"Take a handful of this power" said powder was in her hands "throw it down into your fireplace and yell 'Diagon Alley'. Got it"

"Yes"

"Okay, can you light a fire in your fireplace?"

"Um, we don't have one" I said awkwardly.

"Great, we'll side-along Apparate but you are in for a treat"

"Meh, sounds fun"

**That's it for this chapter. Diagon Alley shall be next chapter ****J**


	2. Diagon Alley and Explanations

**Chapter 2 Diagon Alley**

**Thanks to Ash-Caro-Lynn and Outofthisworldgal for reviewing. You guys are awesome. Thanks toILovepenguins54 Outofthisworldgal and mlmary57 for following. You guys are awesome too. And thank you to ILovepenguins54 and mlmary57 for favoriting. I already told you you were awesome but again you are awesome.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! PLEASE FORGINE ME! owo**

"Okay, so how do I do this 'apparition'" I asked.

"Well, you can't Apparate alone yet because it's illegal, but you can do it with an adult you can as side-along Apparition" she replied. "Just grab onto my arm and try not to vomit"

"I'm very good at not vomiting"

"Good. Ready?" she asked.

"Sure"

I grabbed her arm and, well, even if I'm good at not puking I did taste a little. God, it felt like I was being squished through a pipe. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I might explode until we arrived.

"Okay, is there any other way we can get home next time?" I asked.

"I'll see what we can do"

I looked around, _Damn, this is impressive_ I thought. There were crowded shops and streets, just how I like it. Don't ask why, I just do.

"Well, let's go to Gringotts" Minerva said.

We walked down the street and I swore I saw a giant. Or at least a giant man.

We finally pushed through the street and got down to a huge building that I assumed was a bank. There were two sets of doors –seriously? - And on the second door it said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_ If finding more than treasure there._

"God, what are those creatures?" I asked, rather rudely looking back on it.

"Goblins" Minerva said simply.

We walked down the aisle passing the goblins. When we reached the end, Minerva said "Dawn Vellore's vault."

"Um, Minerva, my last name is Davis" I whispered to her awkwardly.

"I'll explain" she whispered back.

"Does Ms. Vellore have her key?" asked the goblin.

"Yes, right here" she said pulling out a key.

"Thank god one of you Hogwarts professors keeps their pockets clean; the giant came and had moldy dog biscuits in his pockets. Well, Griphook lead them." the goblin said, well he sneered the first part. Then called out to another goblin that came.

"Actually, she will be riding by herself, my stomach cannot handle the tracks" Minerva said looking rather embarrassed. I was nervous, if she could handle Apparition and not puke, and I nearly did, I was scared for my stomach. _Maybe she just got used to the Apparition sensation_, I thought hopefully. Griphook lead me to one of the doors leading off the hall. There was a narrow staircase that led down to some railway tracks.

"Get in" Griphook said.

I got in and let me just say, that was absolutely amazing. It was just a rollercoaster! An amazingly fast rollercoaster, so basically the best thing ever.

"Aww, we have to get out so soon?" I asked.

Griphook smiled and said "One of the first who seemed sad about getting off. Don't worry; I'll take the long way back. Follow me"

He went to a vault and unlocked it. I was amazed, huge gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Erm, I'm not sure about how much money I'll need" I said.

"Take two handfuls of each, should be enough" He said.

So I did, then something dawned over me "Can you explain the currency please?"

"The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine bronze Knuts" he said.

"Thanks, well I'm ready" I said smiling. We got back and we went back the long way, I could tell it was longer, probably about 3 minutes longer.

"Thanks Griphook" I said, and then went to Minerva.

"Ready to get your supplies?" she asked.

"Yup"

"Well, let's get your uniform" she said. We went over to building that said "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions".

"Hogwarts too dear?" asked a squat, smiling witch.

"Yes"

"Come here, I'm almost done with this young lady" she said. I followed her back to see a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Your accent? Are you American? Oh, not to be rude! I'm Hermione Granger!" she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm American, don't worry there are ruder people there, I'm Dawn Davis, well Dawn Vellore apparently, but nice to meet you" I replied.

"So, are you a Muggleborn too?" she asked.

"Actually, I have no clue. I didn't know Hogwarts existed till 3 days ago, but I never knew my mom and my dad got a little mad when I got my letter." I replied.

"Oh" she said.

"Well dear, you're done" said Madam Malkin.

"Thank you" Hermione said smiling and handing Madam Malkin the money.

She fitted me and then Minerva and I went to get my books, then parchment and quills.

"Why can't I have spiral notebooks and quills" I asked rather annoyed.

"Well, we try to stray away from Muggle objects, this just seems more formal" Minerva said.

I scoffed "Formal? Me? You gotta be kidding!"

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt to have a few, but a few teachers will not let you use them. I'll ask Dumbledore, but you should have some anyways" she replied.

Then we returned to shopping, a cauldron, scales, a telescope, potion ingredients, and finally we went to get a wand.

"Well, I suppose you'll want an owl for mail and such, do you want to get a wand while I get an owl?" Minerva asked.

"Sure, can you try to get a spotted owl? I replied.

"I'll see what I can do" she said smiling. We both separated and I went to the wand shop.

"Ah, Ms. Vellore! I've been expecting you! I am Ollivander" said a man that looked very old.

"Hello, I need a wand" I said bluntly.

"Why else would you be here" he asked smiling.

"So, how does this work?" I asked.

"What hand do you write with?" he asked.

"I can write with both, but I prefer my right" I said.

He then measured my arm then brought out a few boxes.

"Try this one" he said.

I waved it and a few boxes came shooting out.

"No, no" he said handing me another.

I waved it, and I shot back a little.

"Just like Mr. Potter I see:" he said with a laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I had another costumer, Harry Potter, and it went similar to this. Ah, maybe, just maybe" he said pulling out a box that looked different from the rest.

"Coral and Cherry, very rare that there's a coral wand, a woman told me a special girl would wield it" he said handing me it.

I felt warm spread through me and I waved my wand and cherry blossoms came out.

"Yes, yes, that's the one for you, dear. Seven Galleons please" he said smiling.

I handed him seven Galleons and headed off to the pet shop.

Minerva was standing outside with a spotted owl on her arm.

"You got your wand?" She asked.

"Yes, I see you got an owl" I replied.

"Yes, now, I promised you an explanation. Follow me" she said.

We went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and got two ice creams.

"Matthew Davis is not your biological father," she started, "your biological father is Graham Vellore, as for your mother, she's unknown. In the war against You-know-who, a dark wizard who disappeared when the Killing Curse was rebounded upon him, your father died protecting Hogwarts. Matthew Davis was a good friend of Graham, so he adopted you. He was a Squib, meaning someone with magical powers but was born into a wizarding family. Do you have any questions?"

"Eh, not really" I replied.

"Well, that was easy, now" she said as she handed me a envelope "that is your ticket to Platform 9 and ¾ in King's Cross Station, but it will be hard for you to get there since you are in America, let's see, I'll talk to the Weasleys to see if Molly would come get you, I'll ask around" Minerva said.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Let's finish our ice cream then get going"

"Okay"

We did just that and Minerva took me home.

"I'll see you September 1st" she replied.

"Bye!"


End file.
